Nightmare on Digi-World
by Blight
Summary: a Nightmare on Elm street/ Digimon crossover........ the R rating is for later chapters........
1. Prologue: "This is your captain speaking...

  
A Digimon/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover, takes place after Season 2, before the 25 years epilouge..... about 5 years afterward... and After the events of Freddy's Dead: Final Nightmare.... I made this from severe bordem, MSN being f**ked up, and hours of downlaoding freddy kreuger stuff, and downloading music........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Nightmare on Digi-World **_prologue : This is your captain speaking, " The one way trip to Hell will take a breif stop in Digi-World...."  
  
  
  
_Somewheres in the demensional gateway  
  
Freddy Kreuger's soul was twisting and turning as he was being sucked to Hell......   
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! NO! I can't die now! NOOOOOO!! I won't allow this! Dream People, help me!" Freddy screamed as three black skulls flew around Freddy's flying form on the decent.  
"_Freddy, you shouldnt have let your daughter kill you, it is your own fault you lost......." said the first.  
"You have already proven to us that you are not strong enough to defeat the forces of good....." said the second.  
"But, you have have fed us a plenty ammount of souls.....so we shall grant you one last chance! Blow it, and we let you rot in Hell........." announced the third as the trio of demons went inside of Freddy and let him hover right above a red vortex, the portal to Hell.  
_Freddy was then thrown upward, and into a green protal....  
  
Digi-World__  
  
A portal opened up in the sky, and a burnt man in black pants, a green and red sweater, a dirty brown hat, and a glove with blades on his right hand, fell to the ground, and blacked out.   
  
  
  
  



	2. In your Dreams!

A Nightmare on Digi-World part 2: In your Dreams!  
  
  
Freddy picked himself up off the ground and looked at his surroudigs, as far as he ould tell, he was in a flower filled valley, with giant eggs, and cute little creatures hoping around, Freddy vomited, then approached the village...  
  
Tsunomon was playing tag with 3 Koromon, when a tall man in a red and green sweater with burnt skin, a brown hat, and a metalic bladed glove on his right hand, one of the koromon went up to him and smiled, so did Freddy, then Freddy thrusted his right hand into koromon's eye sockets, the bleeding digimon soon deleted....  
  
The other 2 koromon ran for their pitiful lives, but the tsunomon fired his bubble blow.. " You killed Koror! You bastard!"   
Freddy laughed and kicked the tsunomon as his foot turned into a titanium boot and smeared the tsunomon's guts across the grass....  
Freddy looked suprised, and thought to the dream demons....  
Freddy:_Why did my shoe turn into a titanium boot! I'm in reality!  
Dream demon #1: Correction, you are in the digital world, a world of computer data, with unlimited possibilities and not all is what it seems, much like the dream world, but not near as unlimited...   
Dream demon #2: For instance, you cannotm control this world like the dream world,, your powers have been cut down to controling yourself and your abilties, such as growing about 200 feet tall.....  
Dream Demon #3: ... or throwing a ball of fire......  
  
Freddy: Kickass! By the way, I wish to go to to reality, and plan my next target! And Kill my main enemies, Alice and Maggie!  
  
Dream demon #2: Impossible, maggie and alice dont exist in this universe's reality, undrstand this, there are different universes, each with different demensions, which each have hundreds of galaxies, where you were before, was what we call Hyperspace, like the subway throuh the cluster of universes we call the Cosmos....... but it is possible to transfer yourself into this universe's reality....... just wish it, another perk of this universe, but.... in reality, you are back to an average mortal level of power....  
  
Freddy: I can handle that.....  
  
  
  
_Freddy then teleported into reality.... At this time, it was night....  
"Perfect....." freddy thought as he entered the dream state.....  
  
"So many souls, so little time......" Freddy thought as he traveled through the dream world, searching when a dreamon demon contacted him.....  
_Dream demon #1: Listen, we have spoken with several evil "digimon" of the digital world, they have requested us to destroy the digi destined, a group of chosen children, who protect the worlds known as reality and digi world... they have reported that they have very noble souls, very strong souls, they are your target! Your mind is now being updated to their locations......  
  
_Freddy smiled, and went after the one known as Mimi first......  
  
Mimi was dreaming about the beach, swimming in the water, next to a body bulder life guard...  
_Mimi: This is soooo much fun Jason....*mimi then kissed the lifeguard, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Freddy....** AHHH! * mimi blinked and saw she was alone, she stopped swimming, and started treading water* Jason!  
  
Suddenly, a giant Great White Shark emerged and bites Mimi in half....  
**Mimi is breathing heavily as she coughs up blood**  
Freddy laughs and emerges, only to drag Mimi under, as she screams horridly...........  
_


End file.
